Duo Potter
by RAI-RULZ
Summary: Duo only wished to have a calm life after the war. But when adventure comes knocking on her door, how could she say no? Fem!Duo I AM BACK!
1. Chapter 1

**Do not own Gundam Wing/AC or Harry Potter.**

Duo sighed as she stepped foot onto Earth soil out of the cab. She paid the cabby and began to walk around. After catching a shuttle from L4 to New York, NY Earth. She caught a plane to Smithville Municapl Airport than walked a few miles before calling a cab to Brush Creek, Tennesse. Now here she was hiding in a small town. She wore a simple blue tang top, a pair of jean shorts, knee length brown leather boots, a black leather back pack, her brown hair up in a ponytail, and the most immportant thing. Brown contacts over her violet eyes. She missed the eyes but knew she had to do this. Duo walked through the town looking for a motel or hotel. She found a small family owned motel and walked to the front desk.

"Hi. Can I rent a room please?" she asked politely.

The elder lady smiled warmly. "Of course deary. Just sign here. You can pay at the end of your stay. Room 10 sweetie."

Duo smiled and signed her name. Well. Her fake name. Jane Smith. Duo smiled again and took her key walking down the hall. A young teen, around her age, flashed her and grin and she grinned back. She unlocked the door and entered the quant little room. With a smile, she unpacked and fell asleep.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Duo sat up quickly gun in hand when she heard tapping. She walked slowly to the window and found the strangest things. Three owls, two ravens, a crow, and an eagle. She slowly opened the window and they all flew in landing on the couch, chair, and headboard. She slowly walked to the black owl and took the letter from it's tallon's. She glanced at the front. In simple writing was:

_Duo Maxwell_

_HeartFelt Motel_

_Brush Creek,Tennessee_

Duo opened the letter and saw the name Durmstang in Bulgaria. She took the next letter from the majestic white owl. The same thing in beautiful cursive:

_Duo Maxwell_

_HeartFelt Motel_

_Brush Creek, Tennessee_

It was from Beuxabotons in France. The third owl was brown and had a letter in green ink. The same address and from...Hogwarts? Wierd name. In England. The crow was from Salem Institute in America. The raven from Mahō no Kikan or Institute of Magic in Japan. The eagle from Magische Institution für Hexen und Zauberer or Magical Institution for Witches and Wizards in Germany. And the other raven held a letter from Istituto Magico Signore Rafeal LaGusi per il Talento. Or Sir Rafeal LaGusi's Magical Institute for the Gifted. What the hell? Magic is NOT real! Suddenly Duo heard a knock and jumped aiming her gun. She sighed and put down her gun walking to the door. "Yes?" she opened it partialy to see the boy from earlier. He looked up and smirked. "Name's Brandon. And welcome to the Magical community."

••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Ugh! Why is this so HARD!" Duo complained.

Brandon chuckled. "Well. Hogwarts doesn't give many options. So I suggest crossing that out." Duo sat up and looked at the last options.

Durmstang, the Italian school, and the Japanese school. Duo hummed. She looked up to the Durmstang book and her eyes lit up as she saw 'Gun Wielding' as an elective in Durmstang. "Durmstang! I want Durmstang! It allows guns!" she prectically squeled.

Brandon chuckled and handed Duo a piece of parchment and quil. She took it and wrote:

_Headmaster Kakaroff,_

_I would be honored to join Durmstang Institute of Magic. As you know I am in America at the moment and will need a mean of transportation to Durmstang. I have had no recent magical training due to being on the colonies in space. But I have a good friend who will be teaching me my first three years of magical education. The classes I would like to take are the following:_

_Natural Magic_

_Necromancy_

_Mystic Magic_

_Gun Wielding.7(I have had experiance)_

_Animigus_

_Gypsy Magic_

_Elemental Magic_

_Potions_

_Transfiguration_

_Defensive/Offensive Magic_

_Ancient Runes_

_Charms_

_Healing_

_Martial Arts_

_Arithmancy_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_Dance_

_Magical Etiquette_

_Multi Language Class Music_

_Thank you. I cannot wait to see the school. Sincerily Duo Maxwell_

Duo smiled at the letter and sent it off. "I am soooooooo excited!" she said happily.

Brandon laughed and took her hand. "C'mon. I'll take you shopping." Suddenly Brandon was pulled along as Duo squeled about shopping.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Brandon colapsed at the dinner table in his house after a full day of shopping. "Where've you been Brandon?" asked his brother Joey.

"With Jane. She checked into Grandma's Motel yesterday and is just starting at magical school. So I took her to the Magical Shopping Center. And I will say NEVER again." Brandon groaned.

"Now you know how your mother acts." his dad Chase said chuckling.

Brandon merely groaned. "Where's she going? Salem?" Joey asked.

"Nope. Durmstang. She got invited to seven other schools though."

"EIGHT SCHOOLS? That's like, seven more schools than the Boy-Who-Lived!" Joey said.

Brandon only hummed and smiled.

**RAI-RULZ: HIIII! I fixed the spacing!**


	2. Ch 2

Duo smirked down at her schedule.

She'd be busy is all she had to say. And nice longer name. Fancy.

**MAXWELL, DUETTE**

**MONDAY**

**Natural Magic - 8am/10am**

**Necromancy - 10:10am/12:10pm**

**Lunch - 12:10n/12:50pm**

**Mystic Magic - 1pm/3pm**

**Gun Wielding.7 - 3:10pm/5pm**

**Multi Language Class - 5:10pm/8pm**

**TUESDAY**

**Study Period - 8am/11am**

**Animigus - 11am/12:12pm**

**Lunch - 12:12pm/12:50pm**

**Gypsy Magic - 1pm/3pm**

**Elemental Magic - 3:10pm/5pm**

**Potions - 5:10pm/6pm**

**Multi Language Class - 6:10pm/8pm**

**WEDNESDAY**

**Transfiguration - 8am/10am**

**D/O Magic - 10:10am/12:10pm**

**Lunch - 12:10pm/12:50pm**

**Ancient Runes - 1pm/3pm**

**Charms - 3:10pm/5pm**

**Multi Language Class - 5:10pm/8pm**

**THURSDAY**

**Healing - 8am/12n**

**Lunch - 12:10pm/12:50pm**

**Martial Arts - 1pm/5pm**

**Arithmancy - 5:10pm/7pm**

**Multi Language Class - 7:10pm/8pm**

**FRIDAY**

**COMC - 8am/10am**

**Dance - 10:10am/12:10pm**

**Lunch - 12:10pm/12:50pm**

**Magical Etiquette - 1pm/3pm**

**Music - 3:10pm/5pm**

**Multi Language Class - 5:10pm/8pm**

She put down the list and looked again at the portkey. A talismen? Really? Oh well. It'd look good in her uniform. A long sleeve thick black shirt, tight thick black pants, a black skirt with fur on the edge, black boots, and a thick brown fur coat reaching to her feet with an optional fur hat that had to be worn on the first and last day of school. The school needed more color. A yellow fuzzy chain for the talismen should do for now. Duo smirked. Perfact. A sudden knock on the door caught her attention. She opened it to Brandon.

"Sup." he said walking in, an envolope in hand.

"Nothin much. What's that?" asked Duo.

"These are two tickets for the best seats for the Quidditch World Cup. My family has an extra. So you wanna go!?" Brandon asked hyperly.

Duo hummed. "Sure. Why not."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Duo followed Brandon as they walke through the stands to the Minister's Box. As soon as he heard of five American's, especially one as politically powerful as Chase Wise, he insisted they come to the Minister's Box.

"Ah! Lord Wise! How wonderful to meet you in person." Minsiter Fudge said as soon as he saw them.

Duo plastered on a smile as the Minister shook hands with Chase.

"Hello Minister fudge. This is my wife Annebelle, my eldest son Brandon, my middle son Kayleb, my youngest son Joey, and Brandon's friend Duette Maxwell. Daughter to the American Minster of Magic Alexander Maxwell."

That was a half lie. As soon as Minister Maxwell met her he adored her. The adoption process is going on as they spoke.

"A pleasure to meet you Minister Fudge." Duo said smiling.

Minister Fudge took her hand, gave a quick shake, and let go. Duo discreatly rubbed her hand on her outer robe. "Oh no! The pleasure is mine my dear! Ah yes! This is my Undersecretary Dolores Umbrige. These are the Malfoy's and the Potter's."

The Potter males were glaring not so discreatly at the Malfoy's. But the Malfoy's didn't take notice. The eldest Malfoy male stepped forward. He bowed lightly and spoke,"Hello Lord Wise. Lady Wise. Missurs Wise. Miss Maxwell. It's an honor to meet you all. I am Lord Lucius Malfoy. This is my wife Lady Narcissa and son Draco."

Duo and Annebelle curtzied while the boys bowed. The eldest Potter stepped forward. "I'm Lord James Potter. This is my wife Lady Lily. My eldest son the boy who lived Camron, his friend Ron Weasley and my younger son Samuel." The girls curtzied and the boys bowed.

Than the game started. Duo sat down in the middle of Draco and Camron. Joy. She didn't mind Draco but Camron was so FULL OF HIMSELF! Now don't get her wrong, both boys were cute(Draco DEFINETLY cuter than Camron). Camron had ear length messy black hair, dark brown eyes, pale skin, a good hieght at 5'8, and had a pretty strong swimmers build. He wore a pair of muggle jeans with a green Irish team T-Shirt and a pair of black trainers. Draco had ear length neat silver blonde hair, moulton silver eyes, was around 5'8 as well, and also had a swimmers build. He wore a black long sleeve dress shirt, black slacks and black loafers. Now both were cute but they had their faults. Draco believed in ONLY pureblood suprimacy, while Camron thought he was the best. Duo wanted to bang her head on the bars.

"Duette? Where are you going to school at?" Draco asked.

"Durmstang." she said softly.

"What year?" asked Camron.

"Fourth."

"Too bad you won't go to Hogwarts. I could've shown you my awesome Quidditch moves." Camron bragged grinning.

"Hm. If I remeber corectly you weren't allowed on the team because why again? Oh yes that's right. In American terms: You suck." Draco replied calmly as though he hadn't just insulted Camron.

While Camron's face turned red, Duo had to hide a smile. Draco was quick witted she'd give him that. That's when Duo spotted a small gold ball just above the field. Duo glance up just as Krum looked twords her. 'Might as well make friends now.' she thought. She glanced from Krum to the snitch quickly. It seemed Viktor understood because he looked down and gave a slight, barely noticable nod. Than he shot down. Just like most of the populance there Duo stood to look over the railing as Krum and the other seeker dove down. She glanced up at the points. If the Irish got one more point before Krum got the snitch than Bulgaria would loose. 'Come on Krum. Come on.' and only seconds before a goal for the Irish was made Krum caught the snitch. Bulgaria won.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Duo smiled softly as she watched people cheering and partying. It reminded her of after the war ended.

** FLASHBACK**

It was finally over. The war was no longer going on. Duo smiled as she walked through Sanq. It was fillies with joyous people dancing and drinking and just having a great time. She was happy for them. She looked behind her at Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Heero. They were talking. And smiling. The war was over and they were alive. Duo continued walking untill she found a relativly sober man. "Excuse me sir?" she asked.

"What can I do for you miss?" he asked kindly.

Duo held out a note and pointed behind her. "That way their are four boys. A blonde boy, a brown haired, green eyed boy with his bangs covering one eye, a boy who seems really serious, and a Chinese boy. Could you give them this. From Duo?"

"Of course little lady."

** FLASHBACK OVER**

She truly felt bad for leaveing at such short notice. But she had promised Solo.

** FLASHBACK**

"Duo?" Duo looked up.

"Yeah Solo? Is something wrong?"

Solo shook his head. "No. It's just, Duo. Duo. Can you promise me that if you ever have the chance, will you succed. If you ever have the chance to leave, will you leave? Even if we're all still here."

Duo looked wide eyed up at Solo but nodded silently. "Okay Solo. I promise."

** FLASHBACK OVER**

Duo sighed and lay down to bed. If Duo had stayed she would have been invited to join the Preventers. But she didn't.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Heero looked around the crowd for Duo. "Hey guys. Did you see where Duo went?"

The other shook their heads. Quatre frowned and let his Space Heart feel for Duo. Only to stop and gasp. "D-Duo. I can't feel her!" he said worridly.

But before they could worry to much a man walked up to them. "Um. Hi. Someone named Duo gave me this to give to you." he said handing Heero a note. Heero took it and read:

_Guys,_

_I'm sorry I left but I promised Solo I would do something if I ever got a chance. And I'm gonna do it. I love you guys. You're my brothers in all but blood and I'll never forget our precious memories. Maybe someday we'll meet again and can share even more memories. I promise I'll try to come back. And I know I'll find you all again my brothers. Through thick and thin you'll be the first family I remember._

_Until another time, Duo._

For a moment Heero stood there. Before his eyes teared up as as the others took the letter. And he whispered before actully crying,"Duo..." and sobs began to shake his body. For the first time ever. Heero Yuy, lost control of his emotions. Especially his sadness.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Miles away Duo stepped onto the shuttle to New York, NY America on Earth. Without realizing how her life would change and the pain she just caused.


	3. Chapter 3

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Duo stared up at the night sky as she stood waiting for Brandon. Tonight she was going with Brandon to Bulgaria. They'd stay in a hotel for awhile then he would leave and she'd go to Durmstang. Finally after what seemed like forever she heard a door creak.

"It's about time Brandon." she said turning.

"Gee do I mean anything at all?"

Duo gave a small smile. "Sorry Jory. I'm just waiting for Brandon." Joey laughed lightly.

"It's all good. So," he asked after a moment of silence,"You ready to go to a forgien school?"

Duo bit her lip. "I've never been to school you know. I lived on the streets of L2 before." she said quietly.

She heard a sigh from beside her. "I know."

Duo's head whipped around to look at Joey in shock. "How'd you know?!" she asked quickly, almost frantically.

Joey smiled slightly. "I was adopted twice you know. Once by the Wise family. And once by the McKenna family. From Maxwell Church on L2."

For a moment everything was silent before Duo whispered tearfully,"Kay? Kayleb?"

Joey smiled brighly,"I knew you'd remember me!" Duo pulled the younger boy into a strong hug.

"I never thought I'd see you again!" she whispered, tears coming from her eyes.

Joey hugged Duo back. As he remmebered that last day.

***FLASHBACK***

Kayleb hugged Duo tightly. "I dun wanna go Duo!" he sobbed.

The eight year old girl hugged the three year old tightly. "I know Kayleb. But you gotta!" she insisted.

Kayleb sniffled. "Nu! I dun wanna leave ya!"

"But I promised Solo I would find you a safe place! And I'm gunnar keep tat promise! Ya dun wanna worry yer brother up in heaven do ya?"

"No..."

"Than ya gotta go wit them! They can keep ya safe!"

"B-but Duo..."

"No but's Kay. Ya gotta go! Ya'll be safe and yer brother wn't worry no more! And he can rest in peace like Father Maxwell said he would!"

For a moment Kayleb was silent. Then he spoke,"Okay. I'll do it fer you and Solo."

Duo smiled sadly. "Good Boy Kayleb."

The two hugged one last time before the McKenna family led Kayleb away. The next day was the Maxwell Massacre.

***END FLASHBACK***

Joey and Duo hugged one last time before letting go. "I'm glad you're not with Solo." Joey said.

Duo smiled,"I hopefully won't be with Solo for a very, very, VERY long time."

Joey laughed slightly. And with a final huh and an "I'll get Brandon for you." Joey walked back into the house with a light heart for the first time since he was three.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The door opened silently. "How is he?" asked Trowa.

Quatre shook his head. "Not doing so well. I think either Duo and Heero were really close, or he loved her. He's just sitting there totally unresponsive." he replied sadly.

Trowa sighed sadly. Poor Heero. They all lost someone that day. Trowa and Quatre a beloved sister. Wufei lost an anouying but loved cousin/sister figure. And Heero. Heero either lost a twin or a love. But which one was it? Love as a brother or love as a lover? Trowa sighed again.

"Quatre? Do we have Advil?" 'My head hurts' he thought pitifully.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Duo and Bradon waved one more time before the portkey took them to the side of the hotel. They left the ally and entered the hotel. While Brandon got their hotel key Duo looked around. Only to freeze. Standing only ten feet from her was none other than...

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I can't believe she didn't notice me! I mean I'm the freaking boy who lived! She should have went on her knees begging for an autograph!"

"I know! Hey you wanna explore you're attic?" Camron stopped for a moment.

"Hmm. Yeah sure. Let's go!"

Ron and Camron ran out of his room twords the attic. They rushed up the steps untill they came to the attic door. Camron slowly opened the door nad turned on the light. There were many boxes and it was surprisingly dusty even with the House Elves. The two boys slowly walked into the room and began to look around.

"Hey Camron! Who's Hally? And Ander?" Ron asked.

Camron turned around confused. He walked over to a box that was kept completly clean next to another clean box with the name Ander on it. "I don't know." he replied.

The two opened "Hally"'s box. Inside were pictures of a little girl. And Camron. Everyonce in a while there was a boy about two or three. But as they got deeper small baby toys for girls started to appear. And at the bottom. Was a shruken crib. The two boys looked to the box labeled "Ander." they could only wonder who that was.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

...Relena. Duo cursed quietly under her breath and turned quickly walking away. She had to tell Brandon! "Excuse me!"

Duo cursed again. She was glad she was wearing her school jacket and hat. She hoped her accent would work. "Ja?"

"Are you from around here?" Relena asked snootily.

"No. I'm vrom Zermany."

"Oh. Whatever than." and Relena floated off.

Duo sighed in relief. She quickly turned and walked back to Brandon who then led her up to their rooms where she fell Ono her bed with a groan of annoyance.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Professer Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sat up in his office merrily munching on his lemon drops that many people wish he'd just choke on. He looked at the Hogwarts book for a moment filled with silence. Than he shook his head. Why on Earth was he thinking of that boy? He was "dead" now. He need not worry about Ander ever again. And with that Dumbledore happily popped another lemon drop into his mouth.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

In a bed a man suddenly sat up gasping for breath, of another nightmare where the one he cared for was taken away.


	4. Chapter 4

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was times like this, that Duo regretted asking for such a full schedule. Duo colapsed onto her bed after her third week in school. She just wanted to SLEEP! Was that so much to ask? Well her headmaster thought so! There was apparently only 25 girls, not counting herself, at this school. She's taking the most classes. And is passing them all. Meaning the headmaster believes that she, as the best female student, should be pushed to the limit. Though he also thinks that she should get together with Viktor. But that ain't gonna happen. So he might as well as give. It. UP! Viktor's a cool guy she'd admit. But she just doesn't feel like he could protect her if she's hurt or somthing. Not like Quatre can. And Wufei. And Trowa. And... Heero. Duo burried her face into her pillow. She felt tears aping into her eyes at the thought of her old friends. She wondered if they were okay. She knew that Quatre had a business to run. Trowa would go back to the circus. But Wufei and Heero she had no idea. They never really gave any hints to what they would do and she was worried for them. Heero only seemed to know war and Wufei did too. Though he knew more than that, he didn't have his family to go to. Heero didn't either. Duo felt the tears soak her pillow as she shook with soft sobs. She n missed her friends. But she had promised Solo.

"Duette?" a voice asked.

Duo looked up to see the only person in this school she would trust to watch her back. Jesse DiRose was a yea older than her and had bright blue eyes with soft blue hair. He had, for most of his life, lived with a gypsy caravan. So he was often found wearing many bracelets and necklaces. He walked over to Duo and hugged her. Duo immidietly hugged back.

She whispered,"I miss them Jesse. I want to go home."

Jesse held her tightly.

"You know. I'm sure Solo would understand that you wanted to go back."

"B-but he said he wanted me to find a better place..."

"But if he truly wanted you happy he would want you to be with friends."

For a moment Duo was silent but than she nodded. "You're right! I'm gonna talk to the Headmaster and tell him I'm leaveing! Thanks Jesse!" Duo said jumping up and running out of the room.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"...thank you for understanding Headmaster. This is a truly wonderful school but I need to be with my friends." Duo said standing.

Karkaoff nodded,"It iz no trouble Mizz Maxwell." Duo smiled and turned to leave.

When suddenly Karkaoff shouted,"POTESTATES IMPERIUM OPTIME!" and Duo suddenly couldn't move. And Duo knew. She was under her Headmasters control.

Duo wanted to cry. She may never see th guys again. She wanted to scream and yell when Karkaoff made her stay in Durmstang and date Viktor Krum when he asks her. And if she ever gets to see her "muggle" friends again she is to pretend she doesn't know them and is to never alert anyone to the spell he placed on her. Than he sent her off. Only when she was minutes from her room did Viktor ask her out. And she said yes, but wanted nothing more than to scream no and tell him she didn't love him. But if she was stuck like this, maybe she could grow to love him?

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

As Duo stood on deck she couldn't help but wish that those Cinderella stories were true. That a knight on a great white stead would come and save her. She wanted to snort at that. But Karkaoff ordered her to act lady like. And snorting wasn't lady like. Duo turned from looking at the ocean and began to walk twords her room on the boat. She was excited to go to Hogwarts but she wasn't going to be able to enjoy it the way she wanted to. Pranking the students of the school. She entered her room and got ready for bed. As she brushed her teeth she began to think about how the guys would react to being controled. Trowa would probally viciously fight tooth and nail against the spell. Wufei would go on one of his justice rants completely ignoring the spell. And Heero would glare at the spell castor. Now Quatre she wouldn't know how he would react. But she knew none of them would take it lying down. She needed to fight! For the guys! Suddenly her toothbrush cracked in half.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Heero stared at nothing as he sat in the car with Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei. He knew they were worried for him but couldn't find it in himself to care. Duo was gone. He'd never see her bright smile again. Her always hyper nature. Her happiness at the simplist things. He'd never hear music blasting as she danced to it. He'd never hear her laughter and never partner with her again. He'd never be able to tell her his feelings for her. He had always thought the feelings he held were brother and sister. But when he found out Duo had gone, it was like his heart stopped and his world froze. His friend, partner, and crush was gone. And there was nothing he could do about it.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"...Durmstang Champion is...Duette Maxwell!" Duette stood carfully and flowed down the steps to the room where the Champions were to meet. Soon enough the French veela and the Diggory boy came down. A few moments later and Camron Potter came down the steps. Duette raised an eyebrow as the teachers rushed down. Dumbledore began to ask quickly if Camron had put his name into the cup, which he replied no to. No one beside Dumbledore and two other men seemed to believe him. Now as Duette followed her Headmaster she couldn't help but wonder, What the hell has she gotten into?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

In a place far from Hogwarts and young man who was very familiar with Duo was pushed against a wall as the figure holding him up hissed,"Where. Is. Duo. Maxwell?"


	5. Chapter 5

No accent's. Sorry. Not good with them.

—

"I hate studying."

Jesse looked up at Duette. "Of course you do sweetie. But you entered the tournament." He flipped a page in his book.

Duette sighed. "I suppose I did."

"...muggles! Does he really think muggles will keep Potter safe from wizards and witchs! Pfft! As if!"

Duette frowned. Muggles coming to Hogwarts? She wondered absently who it was before shaking her head and asking Jesse,"Do you think the _aqua ad aerem_* spell would come in handy?"

Jesse shrugged. "Maybe. Do you know what the first task is?"

"Dragons." A voice replied.

The two looked up to see Viktor. He sat down next to Duette and wrapped an arm around her, which she curled into. "How did you know Viktor?"

"Kakaroff told me. He's not allowed to tell you but that doesn't mean he's not allowed to tell me."

Duette smiled greatly. "Thank you love." She said kissing Viktor's cheek.

Viktor smiled. "Any time."

Duette pulled a book onto her lap and began to read.

—

A figure paced a dark room muttering to himself,"Gone to Durmstang. Durmstang half empty. Durmstang at other school for competition. Durmstang at Hogwarts." The man grinned.

Off to Hogwarts he goes.

—

Duette sighed. The Hogwarts library held useless information. She pushed her loose hair behind her ear and didn't get a chance to stop before she bumped into another person and dropped her books. "Dammit." She cursed.

She bent to pick up her books. The person she bumped into bent down to help her pick up her books. "I'm so sorry about that."

"It's okay. I wasn't watching where I was going."

The man who helped her seemed familiar. He had brown-blonde hair with streaks of grey, warm golden brown eyes, and a worn look. "Thank you Mr...?"

"Lupin. Remus Lupin."

Duo smiled lightly. "Duette. Duette Maxwell."

Once their hands touched Remus knew. He knew this was his missing goddaughter. Danielle Potter was back. He stared at her in shock for a moment. "Um. Mr. Lupin? Are you okay?"

"Danielle?" He half whispered.

"Um. I don't know what your talking about." Duo replied with a frown.

"You. You're Danielle Potter. You went missing when you were two. I'd always know it was you. Your my goddaughter. Godparents and their godchild always have a special connection. I'm sure you're Danielle."

Duette looked conflicted. But after remembering a passage she had read once on godfamilies, she nodded.

—

"...and when I went up to check on you, you weren't there."

Duette took this all in with silence. "Did anyone even look for me besides you?" She asked quietly after a moment of silence.

"Myself, Sirius Black, your brother's godfather, and your godmother Stacy."

Duette shut her eyes softly. "My parents didn't want me?"

Remus sighed. "They were idiots and still are."

Speak of the devil and he shall appear was the first thought in Duette's mind as the Potter family came into Remus' rooms. "Remus we-oh. Hello. Remus why do you have the Durmstang Champion in your rooms?"

Duette stood glaring. "I am here because I am his goddaughter," she glared even harder,"your daughter."

Lily and James gasped at the hatred in Duette's eyes. "And we have a lot to talk about."

—

Heero looked up from his paperwork as Quatre and Trowa entered his and Wufei's office. "Hey! We think we have a lead on Duo!"

Heero sat up quickly. "Where?" He asked quickly.

"New York, NY. Someone reported seeing someone who looked exactly like Duo, only with brown eyes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Where is she now?"

"Not sure. We're still tracking her."

Heero nodded as Une called them on the intercom. They went up to the office for their next mission.

*aqua ad aerem means water to air


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! ¿Qué pasa? Sorry but I'm in Spanish class and need to practice. :P okay. So I'm going to try four more chapters after this. Maybe a sequel. Who knows! So here it goes!**

_Scene Open_

_It was a cool November night that Remus Lupin woke with a gasp. Something was wrong. But what? So for about ten minute Remus sat there trying to figure out what was wrong. And then it hit him. His pup. Remus jumped ousoffit bed and ran to the floo only wearing his pajama pants. He lept into the flood after grabbing floo powder and shouted,"Potter Manor!" Before being swirled away._

_ As soon as Remus landed in the Potter's floo and rushed up the stairs and into 3 year old Danielle Potter's bedroom. Only to find it empty. His breath caught in his throat and he stumbled back hoping that this was just a horrible dream. "Remus?"_

_Remus turned to look at James and Lily Potter who looked relieved to see it was hime. "Where is she?" He whispered._

_"Who Remus?" asked James confused._

_"Danielle! Where is she!?"_

_James frowned. "Her? We just sent her with Pooky to be dropped off at an orphanage."_

_"__**ORPHANAGE**__" roared Remus pissed beyond all belief._

_James stepped back. "Remus," said Lily quietly,"we have to focus on Camron. He's the boy who lived."_

_Remus glared at Lily and James. "She was your daughter. And you just gave her up! How dare you call youselves parents! Favoring one child over the other! I can't believe you! Which orphanage did you ask Pooky to take her to!? __**WHERE!?**__"_

_Lily and James winced. "Neverfield. Neverfield Orphanage in Wales."_

_With one last glare, Remus marched off._

_The next morning Remus marched up to Neverfield Orphanage. He entered and found a cozy little room with three soft worn couches and a wooden desk with hand painting's by small children on it. "Is there something I could help you with sir?" Asked a young woman standing at the counter._

_She had bright blue eyes and light brown hair with a warm caring smile. "Um yes. Was there by any chance a baby girl left here yesterday?"_

_The woman hummed and checked a book before shaking her head. "No sir. But we did report a possible missing infant as we found empty blankets on the front step."_

_It was at that moment that Remus felt his world stop. Danielle had wandered off. Remus gave the woman his number asking her to call him if they found the little girl._

_For seven years Remus searched for his goddaughter with help. But the help slowly diminished until it was only Stacy, Sirius, and him left. And they still couldn't find Danielle. Finally they were forced to stop searching. And go on with life._

James and Lily Potter could only gape at the young champion that was their daughter. Their **_daughter_**. The one they gave away. The one that caused Remus and Sirius to stop talking to the for eight long years. The one that Stacy refused to see them again for. Their Danielle was back. "Danielle?" Asked Lily.

Danielle glared at them,"Yes. And I have a question. Why?(cliché much?) Why did you give me up? Was it because you really didn't want me like the story Remus told me seems? Or were you doing it on someone's orders? Hmm? What heartless bastard would just throw their _child_ away! Answer me that! Or maybe you can't or won't? Who knows with you!? You are just pathetic little dung beatles that follow a skunk because of it's smell!"

"How dare you speak to your mother that way!" Shouted James.

"**SHE ISN'T MY MOTHER!**" Yelled Duette,"She hasn't been my mother since I was two! And **you** weren't my father since I was two either! You are unfit to be parents to **anyone**! I wish I was never your daughter! You suck!"

**This is all I got right now. My mom called in the middle of saving the chapter so like, half a page was deleted and I don't really remember most of what I wrote. Sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey. Here's the next chapter!**

**"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO US LIKE THAT YOUNG LADY!" **shouted Lily Potter.

"YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER! For years and years I wondered what happened to my parents! For years I thought what would happen if I met them! I always hoped for a reunion! One filled with love and tears! But NO! I get a damn it all family who doesn't give a damn about me! I though my family would be nice! And caring! BUT NO! I get a s family that are-are-răul astfel de minciuna(1) indegno crudele (2) nai seikatsu deki sokonai(3) zhídé jūzhù huò(4) khwr mī dĕk(5) ose edhe një kafshë ndyrë!(6) I have never been more angry to meet someone in my LIFE! YOU ARE A NO GOOD FAMILY!" and with that Duette turned and ran off in tears.

**~One Day Before: Preventer's HQ~**

Heero knocked on Une's door. "Enter."

The four Gundam Boys entered the room and sat down. "What do you need Une?" asked Quatre.

Une looked at them for a moment before speaking,"What I am about to tell you is highly classified. Anyone who does not know about it you can **not** speak of this to/around/or anywhere near them. Do you understand?"

The four Gundam boys nodded sitting up straighter. Une took a breath and started,"There is a world hidden to our own. It lives by our side but we know nothing about it. They have been kept a **highly classified** secret for centuries. Since long before the colonies were even thought of. This place is called "The Wizarding World"," Une held up a hand before any of the boys could speak,"I understand it sounds preposterous but it is very much true. They do not interact with us unless it is for a muggleborn, a witch/wizard with noe magical family, and we usually do not interact with them. But a wizard owe a favor to has called in this favor. You see around fourteen years ago there was a terrorist wizard whom called himself Lord Voldemort but was really named Thomas Marvolo Riddle. He killed hundreds of innocent muggles, those without magic, and muggleborn's. It was a horrible time even on our side. But thirteen years ago he means mysteriously defeated by a year old baby boy manned Cameron James Potter. But what most don't remember is that the Potter boy had a twin sister named Daniella Lilith Potter. She disappeared shortly after the inccident. It is her I want you four to keep an eye out for when you go to the Wizarding World. Because the Wizard whom I owe a favor to is named Albus Dumbledore. He asked for me to send agents in in order to protect Potter because of a Tournement going on that he was entered in. Only he didn't enter himself nor asked anyone think that someone is trying to get him killed. I am sending in you four. In this book is information about the Wizarding world. Learn it. You will be leavening at 1700 in tomorrow. Dismissed."

The four boys left the room with the book. "Well," said Quatre as soon as they got to Wufei and Heero's office,"I didn't expect that."

**~Next Day~**

The four G-Boys stood in the lobby waiting for their ride. "How will we keep up our search for Duo?" Quatre asked frowning.

"Any and all information will be sent to me from Lady Une. If we have a positive lead than two of us are aloud to leave to see if we can find her." replied Heero as he typed on his laptop.

Finally a car stopped in front of the building and a man in a Preventer's uniform left the car than entered. He handed Trowa the keys and left. The four got into the car and Trowa drove off. The ride was silent for a while before Heero sighed,"Duo wouldn't have let the car get _this_ quiet."

And the other's nodded knowing it was true.

**/Quatre's POV\**

I sighed as I felt the emotions in the car drop. I wondered why Duo had left. There had been no sign at all of her thinking or planning of leaveing. No signs, a note delivered by an unknown man. Why would Duo do that? Was she kidnapped? Was she forced to do that? Forced to run from her friends? Or did she do it willingly? But why? They were family! Even if not by blood. So why did Duo run? I sighed again. That was the million dollar question. "Quatre, is something wrong?" Trowa asked looking through the review mirror.

For a moment I was silent. Than,"I don't think Duo left on her own."

At that they looked at me. "You think Duo was forced?" Asked Wufei frowning.

I shrugged. "It may be that a spell was used on her and that's what we may not be why we haven't found her yet. We haven't checked the Wizarding World."

Heero frowned. "You have a point Quatre. Why would Duo leave on her own? When we have her no reason not to."

I sighed again. Our lives were far to complicated.

~Normal POV~

The four pilots met up with a Minerva McGonagell and entered the Leaky Cauldren. The only one of the four even noticed it Until McGonagell led them in. They went to the fireplace where she explained floo travel to them. After McGonagell, Heero went first and entered an office with tons of shinning objects. There were two easily found threats. One was the Santa Claus impersonator behind the desk and the other was the man in the shadows. Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa followed him into the room. Before anyone could speak the door burst open. "DUMBLEDORE! One of my students is missing! Mr. Krum's girlfriend and our champion!" The man yelled.

"Miss Maxwell is missing?" asked Santa Claus' dopelgangeNoNow know as Dumbledore.

The ex-piolet's tensed. "Yes! We cannot find her! Not even her boyfriend nor her best friend know where she is!"

"We can help." Quatre said.

Dumbledore and te unnamed man loored to them. Dumbledore nodded. "Ah yes. That would be wonderful thank you."

So that was how Trowa found himself wandering through the castle looking for whom he hoped to be Duo.

**~Scene Change~**

Duo wipped her eyes free of the tears that were forming. She got lost. Though she wouldn't admit it. Man Heero would kill her if he ever found out about this. She sighed before screaming as she tumbled down the stairs thanks to a trick step. She **HATED** Hogwarts. She frowned and sat up only to gasp in pain. She sprained her wrist. Damn. "Are you alright?" A familiar voice asked.

Duo lookEd up and held back a gasp. 'Trowa...'

**~Scene Change~**

A man stood on the outside of the Hogwarts wards. He stared up twords Hogwarts in silence for a moment before he whispered,"I am coming for you. And I will not give up untill I have you." And with that he began to walk twords Hogwarts and determined glint in his eyes.

**~Scene Change~**

_Duo,_

_Someone is after you. Run! Run! **Run!**_

End of the Chapter

**_HAPPY HOLIDAYS MY LOVELY'S!_**

**_I forgot to put it on before but ultima-owner reminded me so here is the translation for 1-6. It is in multiple different languages. Here you go:_**

**_1-6: such evil lying cruel unworthy of living bastards who don't deserve to live or should ever have children or even a fucking pet!_**


	8. Sorry

**Hey everyone. This is RAI-RULZ talking through my friend Renee who is posting this. I won't be able to continue on my stories for a while my bird has gotten really sick and refuses to eat. He is really worrying me. He won't eat, he has trouble balancing, he can't open his wings well, and he's always curled up asleep. If you know what's wrong please tell me. But untill he's better or ddie's than I won't be able to write the stories to give to my friend to post. I'm really sorry but I've had Witwicky since he was a chick and I can't bare to lose him. He's only around 3 but he was the last gift I got from my sister when she was still here. And he's like family. Thank you for your understanding.**

**-RAI-RULZ, the girl who worry's for her bird**


	9. Real Chapter 8

_Flashback_

_:Parseltounge:_

**_Letter_**

**Hey. I'm back. So. My bird died. And so did my mom's sister. So. Yeah. Anyway. We're doing this weird project in school that actually helped me come up with this chapter. So here it is.**

_It was a cold November morning when Petunia Dursley of #4 Privet Dr. opened her front door. She reached down and stopped short. There on her porch was a basket and a bundle of blankets. She shakily pulled back the blankets. Only to find nothing. It was empty save for a letter which she quickly tore open._

_**Petunia,**_

_**Hello again sister. Do you remember that Dark Lord I told you about? Well after I gave birth to the twins I heard of a prophecy that labeled one of them able to defeat him. So James, the twins, and I went into hiding. But he found us last night and attacked. But our son defeated him!...**_

_Petunia skipped the rest until later in the letter._

_**...So we need you to watch our daughter, Danielle. Thank you so much Petunia! We'll come back for her when she gets into Hogwarts!  
**_

_**Love, Lily**_

_Petunia frowned and looked around. She saw no baby. And no one was looking. Hopefully the freak would die out there. Petunia threw the letter into the basket and carefully picked it up. She than threw it into the trash, washed her hands carefully and than began to make Vernon and her little Dudders breakfast._

_*Elsewhere*_

_Alejandra Jasons shivered as she walked down the street cradling her five year old son, Solo, to her. She really couldn't wait to get back home on the colonies where it was climate controlled. That was when she saw it. A small infant girl lying on the grass shivering! She rushed to the young girl and picked her up, cradling her to Solo and herself. The cold of the little girls skin woke Solo, he looked confusedly at the little girl. "Mommy who's she?" He asked._

_Alejandra bit her lip before replying. "She's might be your new little sister sweetie."_

_"Oh." Solo muttered before he pulled the little girl into a hug and fell asleep._

_*Elsewhere*_

_At that very time a four year old child wandered away from an orphanage._

_*Two weeks later*_

_"Look Solo, Duo. There's our shuttle!" Alejandra told her two children._

_While Solo "oooed", Duo just babbled. Alejandra smiled. She really couldn't wait to get home to her wonderful husband, sister, and her two other children, Cathy and Triton. She was sure they'd love Duo. Finally they were able to board the shuttle back home to L3, where their home was at the moment. She hummed to Duo when the little girl started to get fussy. But it didn't calm her down. Alejandra frowned. What was wrong with her? That's when it happened. The shuttle jerked. Solo yelped and clung to the seat and her as she held Duo closer. The shuttle jerked again. And then it was falling and falling and falling. Finally everything went black. All that she heard rang in her ears even when unconcious. Solo's screams of terror and Duo wails._

_When Alejandra felt consciousness creep upon her all she felt was pain. Her arms, her legs, her head, everywhere. "...my? Mommy?" She knew that voice! Solo! Duo! Were they okay? With every ounce of strength she had, Alejandra opened her eyes to see the worried and scared eyes of her eldest son._

_"Mommy!?" Solo cried out relieved his mommy's eyes were opened._

_Alejandra was surprised. Her son and new daughter in her sons arms held no injury whatsoever. As if they had just left the house. "Solo," Alejandra whispered feeling death upon her,"my little boy. Promise me something. Promise me you will look after your sister. Promise me Solo."_

_Solo nodded quickly. "I will mommy!"_

_"Good boy Solo," Alejandra quietly praised,"be a good boy and go to a police station. Don't turn back, or come back. Ok sweetie?" She whispered as he vision began to blacken._

_Solo nodded, tears gathering in his eyes,"Okay mommy." He said quietly._

_He stood. "I love you mommy."_

_"I love you my little soldier." Alejandra whispered for the last time, as her eyes glazed over and her vision went black._

_Solo looked tearfully at his silent mother before looking to his little sister who was watching him with bright green eyes. Like Triton's. Solo swallowed quietly before walking._

_*4 years later*_

_"**SOLO**!" Screamed Duo as she frantically shook her brother who wasn't moving._

_"**SOLO**!" She screamed again tears falling from her violet-green eyes._

_It was than that the group heard the sirens of cops coming closer. "Duo! Come on! We gotta go!" Said a you g teen as he grabbed Duo's hand and pulled her along._

_"...Solo..." Duo whispered brokenly as they left her big brothers body in the warehouse._

_She felt something warm pushed into her arms. He looked down to see the infant Solo and her adopted as their brother. She held him tightly, and fled with the group._

For a moment everything was silent as the two looked at each other. Than Trowa whispered,"Duo?"

And for a moment everything was silent. The two stared at each other. Trowa standing talk and proud at the end of the hall, only a few feet away from Duette. He wore a Preventers issue jacket with a white shirt and standard issue black Preventers pants. On his feet were black combat boots.

And Duette lying on the floor. Her dress flowing around her with her sitting on her coat. On her feet where simple boots. Her long hair curled and flowing around her.

They stared at each other. Finally Duette whispered,"Trowa?"

The mentioned young man rushed forward and pulled Duo up and into a hug. "Duo." He whispered.

Duo hugged back quickly. "You don't know how happy I am to see you!" She whispered happily.

Trowa held her tighter.

_*Elsewhere*_

A young man watched in silence as the small town filled up with students. He cursed quietly when the one he was looking for didn't come down when the trickle of students stopped. He stood straight from his crouched position on the tree branch. He jumpe down in silence and no one saw him. Looks like he'd just have to find her himself.

*Headmaster's Office*

Heero watched in pain as Krum embraced Duo. No. Duette he reminded himself. Heero's eyes narrowed. He would only have to deal until the Tournement was over and that was it. Krum and the Durmstang Headmaster took Duo away, and they were left to learn the rest of their mission.

*2 Days later*

Duette stood in te tent with the other Champions as Bagman held out a bag to the Veela. She pulled out a model dragon. He held it to her next. And she pulled out a HornTail. Joy. The others she payed no attention to, choosing to find weak points on the model. She went first. She stepped onto the seemingly empty rocky field. She saw the eggs of a dragon and pulled out her wand. Only seconds later the dragon flew down, roaring at her. Duette narrowed her eyes and stalked determinily twords it. It roared again at her, owing fire to just in front of her.

Duette felt the heat of the fire and ignored it. She dogged every time the fire came close. And than she folio ed landing only feet from the dragon. But before the dragon could blow fire, Duette spoke in a language like no other. _:STOP!:_

And the dragon froze. _:You speak?:_

_:Yes I do my lady. And I have been tasked with retrieving the fake egg from your nest.:_

The dragon seemed to frown. _:I_ _retrieved meat one day. It smelt of you.:_

Duette frowned. _:I assure you my lady. That was not me.:_

The dragon seemed to huff before picking up the fake egg and dropping it into Duette's hands. Duette than bowed in thanks.

_**Hey Trowa!**_

_**It's Cathy! I need you to contact me as soon as you can! I have big news that you need to hear! It's like super important! It's about mom and dad! I found some of there old journals and what I found I need to tell you in person.**_

_**Love, Cathy**_

The young man stood silently as he watched the young girl walk away from the tent. He saw an elder man look at her angerly. The young man narrowed his eyes. He wouldn't let her be hurt. The young man swore on his heart soul. Just like he promised twelve years ago.


	10. Chapter 10

_Dream/Flashback_

_Thoughts_

**_Song_**

**BOOKS**

_It was a bright beautiful morning when Duette sat up in her bed. The birds were chripping, the sun was shinning, and no sound by any human was made. It was too perfect. But what was wrong? She just couldn't figure it out. So with a small shrug she went to her closet and got her clothes ready for the day. After a quick shower, she gt ressed, brushed her teeth, and put her hair up in an elaberate braid. She walked out of her privite room and walked towards the exit of the ship where she saw a few guys kneeingby an unconcious Jesse. "JESSE!" Duette cried out._

_But before she could rush to her friends side the boys turned and their eyes were red. They had blood covering their mouths and hands. The front of their shirts were soaked with blood and guts. Duette screamed._

Duette sat up in her bed sweating heavily. _What the hell?_ she thought. She looked around her room and noticed it was still dark out. So it was with a sigh that she completed her morning rituals and left the ship. She couldn't help but wonder what the second task would be.

"_Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching, ponder this;  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And recover what we took,  
But past an hour - the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._"

Duette hummed as she walked to the Great Hall. Once their she pulled out a Japnese Wizarding Law book.

**"Japan has a far different Wizarding Community compared to other area's, along with different inherritances. One in fact was a case of a 13 year old girl having a horrible skreeching voice, but after completeing Law 13(All magical children must take the "Hereditatem Ostenditur" potion by age 13) they discovered she had mermaid herritage thus causing her voice do become horrible on land but beautiful under water.**

**The Japnse Wizarding Community also has different views about pregnancy and childbith..."**

Duette stopped. _Wait. Mermaids. Black Lake. Cannot sing aove the round. Sea not ground level._ _Hour long. Sorely miss. Dear God they're all insane in Britian._And Duo bang her head against the table with a groan. "Is something wrong Duette?" Jesse asked as he came up next to her.

Duette ony groaned.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Wait wait wait wait wait. You have an hour to find somethig important at the bottom of a lake?" asked Viktor in shock.

Duette just hummed. "Yep. Apparently everyone in Britain is completly insane." she drawled as the other two boys snorted.

"So Viktor. Are you gonna tell her?" asked Jesse.

Duo looked up as Viktor glared at Jesse who smirked back at him. "Tell me what?"

Viktor winced,"I uh...can't go to the Yule Bal with you."

"What!? Why!?"

"My sister is due to have her child that day or the day before and i need to be there. But since it's required you go to the ball Jesse agreed to take you."

Duette sighed but nodded,"Alright. You'll be back soon though right?"she asked pleadngly.

Viktor smiled and nodded.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Trowa looked around for Cathy at the crowded Diner. Ah. there she was in the back. "Cathy." he said accross from her.

She jumped in shock and looked up than smiled. "Trowa. Thanks for coming. It's just really important."

Trowa nodded and waited for her to start. First she bit her lip than spoke,"Mom wasn't who we thought she was. Her name wasn't Mackenzie. It was Alejandra. Our mom had come down here to visit family with your older brother and my younger, Solomon. She found a abandoned baby while here. So she adopted the litte girl. Then they were on their way home, as we were on L4 at the time, but something went wrong and their shuttle went down. For months people looked for the shuttle but nothing was ever found until almost five years blater. By that time dad and Mackenzie were dead and you were missing. It was the Ring Maste who told me the truth and gave me the journels. And Trowa? Mom name the little girl Duo."

Trowa would never admit it under pain of death but, he fained.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Duette nervously fixed her dress as she stood outside the Great Hall with Jesse. She hated dancing. She may have been ood at it but that didn' mean she had to like it. McGonagell had them line up than they went in. Her and Jsse danced perfectly for the first song, Potter though danced like he had no feet at all. How charming.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was finally time for the second task and Jesse was no where to be found. Duette didn't worry though. Instead she took breaths in and out feeling the guys scanning her.(Her friends you perverted minds!) Obviously knowing what she was doing. Duette could hold her breth for up to ten minutes which would give her enough time to reach the air tank she planted down there. The cannon was blown and she jumped. SHhe passed over kelp beds that she knew held dangerous things. se watched closely around he and finally reached the air tank and put on the mask taking a breath of air. Than she continued with her task. A half hour later she found herself staring at Jesse. She pulled out the pocket kife she always kept on her and pulled Jesse up with he after she cut the kelp and banished the air tank. Her and Jesse hit the surface and he gasped for breath. She won.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The elder man began to pace anger clear on his features. Those damn Gindylows got the wrong person! They were suppose to go after Maxwell! Not that stupid Veela! He growled. "Tisk tisk tisk. No growling mister."

The man turned and saw a younger man, holding a sword. The elder man snarled and pulled out his own sword. Than he rushed at the youger man. The two swords clanged as they hit. Th younge man flipped over the elder and pull his sword down at the elder. But the elder turned and blocked it. CLANG! The sowrd hit. CLANG! CLANG! CLLLANG! The elder pushed hard against the younger. But though the elder was more experianced, the younger had more strength. And the elder knew that. He suddenly pulled back and ducked, befor rushed off to the unknown. The younger man growled angerly. _DAMN!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Branon groaned as he fell back onto his bed. He was so tired. But why? He did nothing today. Literally, he did nothing. Just sit around and watch TV. But Brandon shrugged. Oh well. He had no idea a obliviate was using his magic to stay strong.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lily Potter sat in her room at Hogwarts and thought. She thought about her daughter and how she gave her away. Why did they do that? She just couldn't remeber what caused them to give away precious little Dani. She was alway such a sweet baby with curly black hair and bright green eyes. ut now she had brown hair and violet eyes. Lily frowned as she wondered what had happened. She knew that Dani wasn't onEarth. Or she would have been invited to Hogwarts and they would have been a amily again. But noooo! Dani had to be curious for once and wander off! How dare she wader off! Petunia would have treated her wonderfully! And for some strange reason, Lily Marie Potter nee Evas felt angry at her youngest child.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**_There you go_**  
**_You're always so right_**  
**_It's all a big show_**  
**_It's all about you_**

**_You think you know_**  
**_What everyone needs_**  
**_You always take time_**  
**_To criticize me_**

**_It seems like everyday_**  
**_I make mistakes_**  
**_I just can't get it right_**

**_It's like I'm the one_**  
**_You love to hate_**  
**_But not today_**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

In the attic of Potter Manor sat two boxes, one had been opened and the other remainded closed. Untouched. Waiting to be dscovered. Waiting to be opened. Waiting for someone to dicover the secrets inside about a little boy who lost his family, yet no one remebered him No one remembered when he disappeared, no one remembered when he was solen away, or born, or his first birthday, when he broke his arm, or any other importan event up to his fourth birthday. That child didn't even remember his own family. The box was there, where no one would look for it. While deep in the archives of the Ministry of Magic a forgotten birth certificate lay waiting. And in a alarge offie a young woman discoveredsomething shocking. And rushed to call her siblings.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A young man paced the small clearing in the forest. "Dammit dammit dammit! What am I going to do!" he growled angerly.

He continued to pace angerly. He glanced at a notebook before sighing and opening it.

**"It has been three months full of sleep deprivation. But I could care less. My son is a precious soul full of love and care. He has developed the same "curse" as me. The one that countless people would love to destroy. But I won't let them hurt my son. I refuse to allow. He may be a subbmissive but I will teach him how to fiht and survive. No matter how hard it will surely be. He looks so innocent. But all cubs do at his age. I can tell my son will have many after him once he gets older. But I will protect him with everything I have. I just hope it will be enough."**


End file.
